Mi razón de ser
by Emi Tachibana
Summary: este fic es muy diferente narra un día en la vida de Yoh tratando de encontrarse así mismo y buscando porque es como es si quieren saber veanlo aqui


Mi razón de ser  
  
Mi fic de Shaman King espero que les guste y sea de su agrado  
  
En Izumo  
  
En la casa de los Asakura  
  
Cuarto de Yoh  
  
Yoh: (escuchando música) no hay nada mejor que esto  
  
Yoh estaba en lo mejor del mundo (por así decirlo no) escuchando música sin molestar a nadie hasta que....  
  
Ana: (grita) Yoh, ya deja eso  
  
Yoh: (escuchando música)  
  
Ana: (grita) Yoh  
  
Yoh: (escuchando música)  
  
Ana: ya me canse (le sube a la música) Yoh, hazme caso  
  
Yoh: ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (alterado) que sucede Ana  
  
Ana: ya es hora de entrenar  
  
Yoh: (nervioso) pero......Ana.....hoy me dijiste que podía descansar  
  
Ana: nada de peros, vas a entrenar y se acaba la discusión  
  
Yoh: (triste) Ana por favor  
  
Yohmei: (entra) Yoh  
  
Yoh: abuelo, ¿qué sucede?  
  
Yohmei: Ana déjalo, hoy no hará ningún entrenamiento  
  
Ana: uh!!!!!!!! Eres muy diferente a tus abuelos no se a quien sales de tan tranquilo, cómodo y despreocupado (se va molesta o mas bien furiosa)  
  
Yoh: (risita y gota)  
  
Yohmei: Yoh...........no entrenaras hoy pero........mañana entrenaras doble  
  
Yoh: (llorando) si abuelo, lo se  
  
Yohmei: Ana tiene razón en algo a saber de donde saliste, tan calmado, tranquilo y despreocupado nunca lo entenderé (se va)  
  
Yoh: jijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijiji  
  
Después de ese suceso medio rao (para mi, no se para ustedes) desayunaron y luego Yoh se fue a su cuarto  
  
Yoh: (recordando) será cierto eso...  
  
Inicio del Flash back  
  
Ana: uh!!!!!!!! Eres muy diferente a tus abuelos no se a quien sales de tan tranquilo, cómodo y despreocupado (se va molesta o mas bien furiosa)  
  
Fin del Flash back  
  
Yoh: (suspira) puede ser...quizás Ana tenga razón  
  
Yoh decide irse a dar un paseo, pero antes de salir  
  
Ana: a donde vas Yoh  
  
Yoh: (asustado) Ana......bueno.......yo.......lo.......que pasa, es que  
  
Ana: bueno, no importa  
  
Tamao: (llega) aquí tiene señorita Ana, bueno me tengo que ir  
  
Yoh: adiós Tamao  
  
Tamao: 8apenada) adiós......joven Yoh  
  
Tamao se va y Ana e Yoh se quedan solos en silencio  
  
Ana: (le entrega lo que le dio Tamao) toma  
  
Yoh: (confundido) ¿qué es esto?  
  
Ana: comida, te va a servir  
  
Yoh: pero......Ana, gracias  
  
Yoh se va al bosque de Izumo  
  
Yoh: (suspira) esto es vida  
  
Amidamaru: (aparece) tiene razón amo Yoh  
  
Yoh: Amidamaru, puedes hacerme un favor  
  
Amidamaru: si amo lo que usted desee  
  
Yoh: me puedes dejar solo, necesito pensar, por favor  
  
Amidamaru: como usted ordene amo (se va)  
  
Yoh se acuesta en el césped y se pone en su típica pose para pensar (o por lo menos intentar pensar)  
  
Yoh: (suspira) será cierto, todo será cierto o yo me estoy tomando muy enserio  
  
Ahorita van a comenzar unos cierto recuerdos unos van a ser de la serie y otros inventados por mí (no van a estar igualito que en el programa pero si lo mejor posible)  
  
Inicio del Flash back  
  
Se ve a un niño de 5 años con su abuelo  
  
Yohmei: Yoh debes entrenar mas, si quieres convertirte en Shaman King  
  
Yoh: ya lo se abuelo  
  
Yohmei: y que quieres hacer cuando consigas ser Shaman King  
  
Yoh: (feliz) vivir con tranquilidad y calma  
  
Fin del Flash back  
  
Inicio del Flash back  
  
Están en el lago cuando llegaron a Norteamérica  
  
Horo-Horo: (enojado) que quieres pelear  
  
Ryu: por mi esta bien  
  
Horo-Horo: quiero ver sangre  
  
Len: no te la vas a acabar  
  
Todos hacen su posesión Amidamaru: amo Yoh, no va a hacer algo  
  
Yoh: (descansando) no, avísame cuando hayan terminado, si  
  
Amidamaru: pero amo Yoh  
  
Yoh: (descansando)  
  
Horo-Horo: (desanimado) olvídenlo cuando veo a Yoh de esa manera se me quitan los deseos de pelear  
  
Len: opino lo mismo  
  
Ryu: es que nadie puede ganarle a Don Yoh  
  
Yoh: ya acabaron, tan pronto  
  
Fin del Flash back  
  
Inicio del Flash back  
  
Yoh estaba en el hospital  
  
Manta: ya estas mejor Yoh  
  
Yoh: si, use mucho mi poder espiritual  
  
Amidamaru: (llega) ya se siente bien amo Yoh  
  
Yoh: no te preocupes Amidamaru estoy bien  
  
Ana: (llega) tan perezoso como siempre  
  
Yoh: hola Ana  
  
Manta: disculpe señorita pero quien es usted  
  
Ana: no me molestes enano cabezón  
  
Manta: oye Yoh, conoces a esta niña  
  
Yoh: (risa nerviosa) es una vieja amiga de la infancia  
  
Ana: (calmada) soy su prometida  
  
Manta-Amidamaru: (asombrados) su prometida  
  
Me voy a saltar una parte y voy a pasar a lo mas importante que es la conversación luego de haber pensado escapar de allí y sin Amidamaru  
  
Ana: (seria) oye Yoh quiere morir  
  
Yoh: (asombrado)  
  
Ana: mira en que condiciones estas tus oponentes son mas fuertes y el torneo de shamanes ya se acercan  
  
Yoh: pero, así estoy bien haciendo las cosas a mi manera, con calma  
  
Ana: (seria) entrenaras para poder convertirte en Shaman King  
  
Manta: (pensando) me pregunto porque insistirá tanto  
  
Ana: porque quiero ser la primera dama en el mundo de los shamanes y porque quiero tranquilidad completa y muchos lujos  
  
Los 3: (asombrados)  
  
Fin del Flash back  
  
Ya se que no es como en los capítulos pero bueno yo no me acuerdo muy bien no me culpen  
  
Yoh: (suspira) es muy cierto  
  
Yoh se queda acostado observando las nubes y el cielo e intentando encontrar una respuesta de porque es su manera de ser  
  
En la hora del almuerzo  
  
Yoh: (abre la cesta) esto se ve muy rico, es hora de comer  
  
Para no aburrirlos Yoh comió y disfruto mucho su almuerzo  
  
Yoh: (pensando) me pregunto.....  
  
???: con que aquí estabas Yoh  
  
Yoh: mamá que haces aquí  
  
Keiko: bueno pensaba decirte esto mas tarde pero........  
  
Yoh: ¿qué sucede?  
  
Keiko: bueno veras lo que pasa.......  
  
Inicio del Flash back  
  
Yohmei: Keiko debes casarte con él  
  
Keiko: (enojada) pero no quiero  
  
Kino: tu padre tiene razón  
  
Keiko: (molesta) pero entiendan yo no lo amo (se va furiosa)  
  
En un lugar en lo mas profundo del bosque  
  
Mikiguiza: no lo aceptan verdad  
  
Keiko: no!!! No se porque actúan así  
  
Mikiguiza: tranquila, ya veras que al final lo van a aceptar  
  
Keiko: ojala que si  
  
Para no aburrirlos pasaron 2 meses y.....  
  
Yohmei: al fin te casaste Keiko, aunque no fue con quien queríamos  
  
Kino: no le airas que hizo lo correcto  
  
Yohmei: ella lo sabe mejor que nadie y es muy feliz  
  
Fin del Flash back  
  
Este lo invente yo espero que les guste  
  
Yoh: y porque no me dijiste esto antes  
  
Keiko: supongo que porque no quería que te dieras cuenta (suspira) no lo se  
  
Yoh: y que sucede  
  
Keiko: Yoh, con esto quiero que sepas que eres libre de escoger lo que tu quieras para tu vida y siempre estaremos muy orgullosos de ti  
  
Yoh: gracias mamá  
  
Keiko: ya me voy (se va)  
  
Yoh se queda pensando en la historia que le contó su madre y tratando de descubrir de donde salió esa forma de ser  
  
En la tarde  
  
Yoh: puede ser.......que no lo se  
  
Yoh se va a su casa y pensando en lo que podría ser porque tenia su manera de ser y resolviendo el enigma  
  
Un poco antes de llegar a su casa, entra pero en vez de ir a su cuarto se fue al jardín  
  
Yoh: creo........que soy así ya que he escogido mi propio destino jijijijijijijijiji  
  
Hola Aquí va otra historia mía estaba muy mal cuando escribí esto (claro de ánimos) eso no importa, espero que les guste y supongo que el final no es lo mejor pero tenia que ser así esto se me ocurrió ya que como seria todo si pensáramos igual que Yoh de seguro una locura pero yo si soy algo parecida a él y por eso a veces me va mal pero bueno espero que les guste 


End file.
